birdythemightyfandomcom-20200213-history
Grooming Up/Vol 04 Chapter 037
(bla3x) is additional note. With pre tag usage we should aim to avoid the needs to scroll horizontally. Draft translation is in stiff - almost word for word - translation. During lettering process we'll be refining these stiffness don't hesitate to change a lot to make the story flows better. When performing update, don't hesitate to remove existing text - wikia keeps history so we can always refer back to previous ones. 101 night sky 102 (tazuna): i'm home (tazuna): big sis (onee-chan), you haven't picked up the laundry yet! (tazuna): is nobody home? (tazuna): aaaa!! (sound effect): bam (abumi): oh dear? -- e? 103 (tazuna): why hang my panties next to his boxers? (abumi): there's nothing wrong with that (abumi): because they have been washed (tazuna): i've said don't wash ours together! (abumi): they were washed separately (tazuna): it makes no difference if you hang them side by side! 104 (abumi): shunpei-kun had helped with your summer homework, don't say that way (tazuna): that was different! (tazuna): he is not a family nor a boyfriend! (abumi): strange child (abumi): be patience, it won't happen again starting tomorrow (tazuna): e? (tazuna): what does it mean? (abumi): starting tomorrow shunpei-kun will become a full employee (abumi): he will move to the dormitory tonight (tazuna): ah, i see... (sound effect): click (abumi): i'm planning to make the dinner a bit more extravagant (abumi): please help to make the dessert (tazuna): hm.... (hizume): idiot 105 (hizume) tazuna-chan is too self-concious (tazuna): primary schooler shouldn't say crude things <-- emphasis on crude (bla3x) therefore we can conclude hizume is the one said "idiot" above (tazuna): scoot over, i'm making dessert! (hizume) what? what will tazune-chan make? (tazuna): that failure is moving to dormitory <-- should be obvious, (bla3x) she refers shunpei as "failure" (tazuna): big-sis asked me to make dessert (hizume): a! (hizume): i like chiffon cake! (tazuna): hizume you, (tazuna): are now eating that, and want to eat sweet cake later, you'll get fat. (bla3x) actual word: buta (pig) -- definitely emphasize FAT (bla3x) it is written in katakana, in bigger bold font (tazuna): i don't want to know if hagiwara-kun detests you (hizume): why do you bring out hagiwara's name here! (manager): ooi, has abumi come back? 106 (tazuna): she is folding the laundry now (manager): i see, so shopping for shunpei-kun has been done (manager): o? today tazuna is making something? (tazuna): i don't have the confidence because i haven't make one in a long while (bla3x) definitely need to shorten this (manager): i'll be expecting that (shunpei): clear sky (shunpei): autumn fattens horses (sound effect): crunch (sound effect): crunch munch crunch munch (shunpei): you eat well (sound effect): crunch munch 107 (sound effect): sound of tail raising / leave it untranslated (sound effect): sound of dumping the crap / leave it untranslated (shunpei): but shits a lot (ume): ooi shunpei-kun, bring in the horses immediately (shunpei): yees! (ume): tonight will be the last time you sleep under the same roof with 4 sisters (ume): speak honestly, do you regret that? (shunpei): yeah (shunpei): once i enter the dormitory it will be all males (ume): that's rude, there is mit-chan (sound effect): snicker (kukekeke) (mit-chan): what about me!? 108 (ume): enjoy lots of fun! (sound effect): slap! (sound effect): snicker (kikikikiki) (shunpei): suddenly i become anxious... 109 (manager): you can use the bed vacated by katakura-kun, there should be no problem (manager): well, even if we call it moving, it's only neighbouring building (abumi): yees, after-meal dessert (hibiki): if you are curious about his reaction, just go there and see (shunpei): let's eat (lit: itadakimasu) (sound effect): munch (shunpei): tasty! (abumi): oh, great! (lit: yokatta = you may want to change to another) (shunpei): trully abumi-san can make anything skilfully! (abumi): oh dear, this shunpei-kun (abumi): it was made by abumi (shunpei): very delicious!! (lit: most delicous) 110 (shunpei): hee (shunpei): i see, tazuna can make such (cake) (shunpei): she will surely be a lovely wife (lit: kawaii) (manager): of course shunpei-kun (tazuna): wha... what did he say? (hibiki): he already said that, why don't you become his wife? (hibiki): then there'll be no problem washing your panties together with his (tazuna): why did you suddenly talk about that? (mother): calm down, tazuna (mother): what shunpei-kun said doesn't mean he had that kind of intention (mother): if he had even a little intention, (mother): he wouldn't phrase it that way (tazuna): tha... (tazuna): that is true (hizume): laughter (lit: kera) 111 (tazuna): don't laugh (sound effect): wack (hizume): aaaa! (hizume): tazuna-chan is naughty!! (lit: pig; not sure what's the proper connotation) (hibiki): well now (hibiki): i'm gaoing to feed the horses (shunpei): a, then, (shunpei): me too, (manager): hei hei shunpei kun! (manager): tonight you don't need to help (lit: it would be good enough tonight) (manager): this (sound effect): sun set (completely dark) 112 (hizume): hey horse tail, (hizume): how to get past kelso gate? (exit; not enter) (shunpei): you have kincsem key, use it (bla3x) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kincsem too specific -- king is fine (hizume): i sold that key at item shop (shunpei): eee!? (shunpei): stupid, which item shop did you sell that? (hizume): err, which is it? (manager): shunpei-kuuun (manager): it's shunpei-kun's turn (abumi): i put your laundry over here (shunpei): a, pardon me (lit: sumimasen) (abumi): hizume-chan! (abumi): don't play game like that, go to sleep! 113 (manager): dang! (lit: えいくそ; use google translate for えい then くそ) (manager): one more time shunpei-kun! (sound effect): nod nod (manager): wahaha, victory!! (shunpei): i lost (manager): let's end this for now (manager): we have early start tomorrow (sound effect): click 114 (?): wake uup shunpei-kuun (shunpei): hmm... (abumi): the work has began (abumi): come one, wake up (shunpei): yesh yesh <-- he says hahi hahi, rather than hai hai (shunpei): i'm waking up now, immediately wake... (ken): got your eyes open? 115 (ken): ha ha ha (ken): look, it's a splendid morning! (shunpei): oh, (shunpei): right... (shunpei): i have moved to the dormitory (ume): moooorning (ume): did you sleep well after changing pillow? (shunpei): whether i was sleeping or i do not (shunpei): yawn (shunpei): i maybe scolded by manager if i'm like this from day one... 116 (shunpei): a, morning hibiki-san (hibiki): a, morn... (hibiki): what, why do you look like that!? (shunpei): i played shogi against manager until late (hibiki): you played against father until he won!? stupid (shunpei): manager is tough <-- use katakana タフ (tafu) (shunpei): wake up this early everyday... (ume): aaaa (ume): this morning assembly (pep talk)... (ume): is skipped because manager haven't awaken yet (ume): this is all (hibiki): sorry (shunpei): finished <-- i'm not sure about this one. (きったね = kittane = was cut) (xx): let's work work